Chum
by smileysmell
Summary: House and Wilson had a big fight…and House had tried something to himself…who is House’s other chum? Oneshot only…Read and review!


**Disclaimer: **I hate to say this; I never own House as well as other characters in the show.

**Summary:** House and Wilson had a big fight…and House had tried something to himself…who is House's other chum? Oneshot only…Read and review!!!

**Author:** Again, I'm sorry if there're still grammatical errors in this story…

**Chum**

**Oneshot**

It was a clear, crisp, early morning. There I was, sitting in my usual seat. Looking at the grumpy old man, who was sitting by the baby-grand piano. He looked frustrated. Reading his facial expression, I can tell that, the call that he had just now was from someone who was close enough to him, someone important. Wilson. They're fighting, and all I can say that, I hate this scenario.

It all started two days ago. He came home late from his usual time, half drunk, his cloth was pretty messy and his hair mussed a bit. 'Umm, maybe he'd a bad day at work', I kept telling myself. I glared at him as he limped to the fridge and took out a bottle of scotch. _Another drink?_ I sighed. The truth is I was too concerned about him; he never let himself drunk as much as that night. He sat silently in the dark. I knew him well, he need his privacy. Soon, there was knock on the door.

"Find your way in. It's not lock", he yelled.

"House", the person sighed as he switched on the light.

My pupil rounded as the light stroke into the small apartment. Finally, I caught the person figure, a brown haired man, standing in his casual uniform. Yes, it was indeed Wilson.

"Did mommy send you to watch my back?" he teased.

"No, I figure you'll need some company" Wilson answered sincerely.

"Nope, I don't. I am fine by myself" with that, the old man limped to the couch and sat comfortably, switching on the television.

"Fine, it's that it?" Wilson frowning.

"Nah, not hundred percent fine…if you know what I mean.."

"The morphine itself will kill you...not that I don't wanna give it to you"

"Yeah, I know…I'm the one who's suffering in pain here…not you, not even Cuddy!!! So, let me die in piece"

Wilson shrugged his head. I saw a glimpse of tears in his eyes, and I know exactly what that means…he did feel the pain, the pain of guilty that House couldn't see.

"How about I'm upping your Vicodin dose?"

"Not good!! Need more than that"

"I can't…it's too risky, and I don't wanna take that chance of loosing you!"

"You already lost me, the day you and Cuddy doing the damn surgery on me!!!".

_Yeah, they had to; Greg House had suffered another infarction few months ago, and Wilson had decided to remove the death muscles again that had cause the increasing pain for House. _

"It's called 'precaution', if we don't do it…we might had lost you earlier"

House smirked at the answer. Wilson and Cuddy had done so much to help him, but he didn't care even to thank them.

"You and Cuddy have no right to do decision for me, I've suffered before because of Stacy, and now, you two had followed the same route of her. I know what I'm doing and I'm responsible for my own health!!"

"House…" Wilson sounded as he tried to console his friend.

"Leave me alone, don't ever bother bout me again"

"I know, the pain is unbearable…but if we give the morphine, you'll addict to it"

"You're really stubborn when I want you to GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" House yelled at Wilson who stood rigidly in his position. I would say he was astonished of House's high pitch voice. A moment later, Wilson did as House told. I felt sorry for him, he had scarified a lot for his buddy, but what had he gain in return? Nothing, just another mocking and teasing.

Two days of no works, no patient, no cases, no caring and no feedback, no make-fun-of Jimmy and not even ' General Hospital' was on! And there he was, sitting on the piano bench again. Gregory House sighed, releasing an amount of burden out of his heart. I felt his sorrow and sadness, his pain, his loneliness. His piercing blue eyes told me that he'd regretted the brawl that he'd started. He played again that song, 'I'm sorry, I left you'. I closed my eyes to fly along with the rhythm. It was a sad one; my tears trickled down as he finished on the last key.

I opened my eyes slowly after the song had finished. There, I found him slowly limping to the kitchen. It rather unusual motion as he took a piece of knife and inspected it closely.

_"No! Please stop..", my voice trailed off. _

He placed the sharp edge at his wrist, pushed slightly deep into his skin. Red fresh bloods were leaking slightly from that shear point.

_"Stop it, you moron!!!! It's not worth it!!!", I yelled as hard as I can. I felt my throat aching a bit, but I don't care as long as I could stop him. _

_… _

_Ting_! The knife dropped onto the marble floor. The noise had disrupted him from continuing his intention. He turned to the cage, and looked at his pet, Steve. '_Chip,chip..._' he begged him to stop. He grinned. He took a piece of cheese and motioned toward the cage…

…

House limped closer to me. He opened the upper flap and dropped the cheese in. I took it wholeheartedly and gave the first bite to it. "I'm sorry buddy. I promise I won't do that again", his words kept me smile.

finish

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author: **I hope you guys had enjoyed it...ok, I finally decide to write a House/Wilson fic. But I don't have any plot to start with…any idea??


End file.
